Belief and Betrayal
by unviewer
Summary: An easy mission for the group, but a tough one for the Warden. An act of betrayal,an operation of killing,but there is also belief , bravery and loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

Believe and Betray

《绞杀行动》

中尉推开门，少校的办公室里不同寻常地坐着三个人，将军，少校和一个戴礼帽穿西装的陌生男人。

"进来吧！中尉。"少校招呼道，

穿西装的小个子男人手上夹着一支烟，从座位上站起身来，一副文质彬彬的模样看上去像个大学教授。

"加里森中尉，这是贝尔纳先生，自由法国国内抵抗组织的领导人。"

"幸会！"

中尉和男人握了握手，那消瘦的男人手劲很大。

"中尉，你去过法国吗？"穿西装的男人突然用法文问，

"是的，去执行过几次任务。战前，我还是学生时曾在假期去过巴黎，很美丽的城市。"中尉回答说，

"是的，巴黎很美。"男人黑色的眼睛中泛起隐隐的一丝忧伤，

"巴黎，她现在仍旧很美。"他低声说道。话题一转，男人改成了法文口音很重的英语，

"这次，中尉，你和你的人要帮我们一个忙。"中尉看了将军和少校一眼，等待着，

"中尉，"少校接口说到，

"你和你的人负责把抵抗组织需要的一大批武器弹药运送到法国境内的空投地点，并和他们的负责人取得联系，然后再把他们取得的情报带回来。"

"我们什么时间行动？少校。"

"明天晚上。"

"你法文说的很好，中尉。"穿西装的男人用法文说，

"谢谢！我们不会有沟通问题，因为我的一个队员精通法语，他法文说得非常地道。"中尉说，

"那太好了！我要代表法国人民谢谢你们，中尉，祝你们成功！好运气！"法国男人说。

"谢谢！"

"中尉，我可以和你单独谈谈吗？"站在一旁的将军开口了，

"是，先生。"

"跟我来，中尉。"

将军完全忽视了身边的少校的一副很受伤的表情，他转身出了屋。

将军从公文夹中取出了一张三寸的照片，扔在办公桌上，

"你认识或者说还记得这个人吗？中尉。"

照片上是个英俊的男人，穿着军装，但却没有戴军帽，褐色的短发，一双大而明亮的深蓝色眸子，挺直的鼻梁，只是紧抿着的嘴唇和嘴角的几道横纹让他看上去显得有些冷酷无情。

"我有印象，他在西点比我高两届。"将军点点头，

"凯斯勒上校，也是陆军情报部的。"将军稍稍停顿了一下，

"中尉，今天我告诉你的是机密，不能泄露出去，"中尉沉默地等待着将军继续说下去，

"凯斯勒上校失踪了，他乘飞机到敌占区去执行一项侦查任务，在回来的路上被击落了，下落不明。"

"他被俘了？"中尉问，

"有关他下落的具体情况我们并不是十分清楚，但近期法国抵抗组织内频繁传出一些流言，说一个被俘的美国高级军官投靠了德国人，专门伪装成空投的美国士兵来接近法国抵抗组织，为纳粹实施消灭抵抗组织的诱捕计划。从抵抗组织传来的画像上看就是凯斯勒上校。"

将军面容严峻，背着手在屋里踱着步，

"中尉，我不用告诉你这件事有多么敏感，无论是对盟军来说，还是对国内的舆论影响，"

将军站到了中尉面前，目光炯炯地盯着他，

"关于这次行动，刚才上校布置的任务实际上只是布置了一部分，而这个任务只是个幌子，现在我要亲自再交给你一项绝密的任务，在你们空投到了法国，和抵抗组织取得联系后，你们需要参与进去，然后在那里呆上一段时间。中尉，我给你最多一个月的时间在他的所谓活动范围内展开调查，你要设法找到他。"

"如果我们找到了他呢？"中尉问，

"杀掉他！"将军坚决地说。

高尼夫蜷缩在高背椅子里，手里不停地擦拭着一个银首饰盒。

"嘿，我说高尼夫，你已经擦了半天了，这又是从哪儿搞来的古董？"

高尼夫撇撇嘴，把头扭向一边，表示对卡西诺的讥讽不予理睬，

"这肯定又是送给你妈妈的礼物。高尼夫，你真是个大孝子乖孩子。"卡西诺仍不罢休，

"那当然，我妈妈是世界上最好的母亲，她挺不容易的。"

"我肯定她一定挺难的，因为她的儿子既不够聪明，又没什么出息。"

高尼夫将手里的抹布顺手丢过去，扔到了卡西诺的脸上。

卡西诺抓下了抹布，又接着说

"不过说真的，这个世界上，唯一可以信任的女人也就剩自己的妈了。"

"是啊！男人一个都不可信。"高尼夫表示赞同。

"比如说你，高尼夫，"卡西诺一语双关地说，

"世界上你最信任的人是你母亲，那么你知道这世界上..."卡西诺故意停顿了一下，然后才把下面的半句话说出来，

"这世界上'我'最不信任的人是谁吗？"

"是你！"高尼夫和卡西诺异口同声地说，

"好吧！好吧！看来我们的答案一致。"卡西诺说，

"那其他人，我们中间你最信任谁呢？"

高尼夫歪过头，看看坐在角落里玩飞镖的酋长，讨好地说，

"嘿，小酋，你是我最信任的人！"

"哦，真的吗？就因为他总阴沉着脸，什么都不说？"卡西诺反问道，

酋长看也没看高尼夫，只是用力地掷出了手里的飞镖，

"你随便！高尼夫，但无论如何我都不会信任你。"

"嘿，难道一个真正的绅士不是更值得信任吗？"戏子叼着烟斗慢条斯理的说，

"你是说你吗？戏子。"高尼夫问到，戏子抬了抬烟斗，

"哈哈！你？这太可笑了，一个骗子，居然认为自己是最值得信任的人！"卡西诺尖刻地说，

"可我的职业就是要博得别人的好感和信任。"戏子说，

"是啊！那对女人很适用，可惜在这儿行不通。"高尼夫朝戏子翻了个白眼，

"这我同意。戏子，在这儿你就不用费力尝试了。"卡西诺说，

"那么头儿呢？头儿怎么样？"酋长突然插话问道，

"什么头儿怎么样？你是说头儿最可信任？"卡西诺问，

"哦，我没把头儿算在我们这个圈子里。"高尼夫说，

"这，让我想想，"卡西诺假装掐指算着，

"如果不算头儿关于释放的期限在监狱里没对我说真话，如果再除去他每次都告诉我们任务很容易，很简单的瞎话，那么也许我该信任他。"

"我从一开始就告诉过头儿，他可以做个很好的骗子。"高尼夫说，

"是啊！高尼夫，只是我不确定头儿对你的这种阿谀奉承买账。"卡西诺讥讽地说，

"嗯，从专家的角度来讲，我得承认头儿有时的骗术很高明。"戏子评价道，

"所以嘛，对他，我们不能全信。"卡西诺说，

"信不信你都得跟着他干！"酋长说着又扔出了一个飞镖，

"我们其实更应该问问头儿他是否相信我们。"戏子思忖着说，

"可我们有时候连自己都不相信自己。"高尼夫呲牙咧嘴地说，

"我倒打算去问问。"卡西诺说，

"那卡西诺，你打算怎么问呢？"高尼夫站起来晃着膀子，拿腔拿调地说，

"我说头儿，你相信我们吗？"门被推开了，中尉走了进来，

"什么？高尼夫，这是个问题吗？"中尉纳闷地问，

"这，头儿，是卡西诺想问你的。"高尼夫指指卡西诺，有点儿胆怯地说，

"是吗？卡西诺，这是你的问题吗？"中尉问，

"好吧！头儿，我们是想知道。"卡西诺一不做二不休地说，

"我们只想听听你怎么回答这个问题。"戏子注视着中尉，

"好吧！问我相信你们吗？真话是我不太相信，或者说我不能全信，但好在我对你们的信任感一直在逐渐增加。信任是要去赢得的，不是吗？好了，我们有新的任务了。"

"嘿，卡西诺，你觉得我们出的这趟门是不是会像头儿说的那么简单？只是投递点儿东西，打包送上门？"高尼夫瞥了一眼坐在机舱另一头的中尉，压低了声音说，

"喂，你为什么问我？高尼夫，你完全可以自己去问问头儿，你为什么不走过去对他说：'我说头儿，这任务真的有那么容易？你不是骗我们吧？'"卡西诺说，

"不是我不敢去问，就是我去问了，你觉得头儿会跟我讲真话吗？"高尼夫说，

"当然不会！"卡西诺说，

"好吧！管他呢，我们就当这次自己运气好，简简单单做个邮递员，只是我们送上门的不是情书，全是些能要命的厉害家伙。"高尼夫说。

运输机在不见星光的夜空里如一道飘浮着的暗影。被黑暗笼罩着的大地一片混沌，轮廓不清。突然，从飞机驾驶舱的前窗望去，三个亮点在一片暗海中闪烁跳跃而出，照亮了朝天际伸展过去的平坦的田野。这三枚如同在风中颤动着的烛光是被点燃的火堆。从空中望去，三个火堆连线，构成了一个清晰可见的三角形，空投的地点到了。

五个人中，中尉第一个跳出了机舱。

"咱们地上见，头儿。"在中尉跳出舱门前，不知为什么，高尼夫还多嘴地和头儿道了个小别。

然而高尼夫万万没想到，落到地上这件满打满算会实现的事情，却偏偏没在他的身上发生。

高尼夫是最后一个跳伞的，他起跳晚了，接着又遇到了一阵劲风，因此他不仅偏离了空投地点，而且他的脚也没能落在地上，高尼夫的降落伞被挂在了距离地面不到十英尺的树上，树枝如同监狱的栅栏把他圈在了里面。

挂在树上的高尼夫东张西望地用目光寻找着，四周漆黑死寂，不见一个人影。高尼夫知道自己显然是掉了队，投错了地方。这是纳粹占领下的法国，而且他是孤身一人。他越想越怕，冒着有摔断脚踝的危险，高尼夫使出了吃奶的力气，浑身的解数，想挣脱掉伞绳，但似乎他越挣扎，降落伞的绳索反而把他越束越紧。高尼夫感觉到自己像一个被蜘蛛网缠住，脱不了身，坐以待毙的小虫。他知道他不应该出声，但他还是压低了声音带着点儿恐惧的颤音朝四周喊到，

"头儿！你在吗？头儿！"

"小酋！小酋！"

"卡西诺！你在哪里？"

"戏子！戏子！"

等他把四个人的名字逐个叫了一遍后，仍旧没有熟悉的声音作答，绝望开始慢慢浮上高尼夫的心头，他感到自己仿佛是被全家人一起抛弃了。

"嘿，我说伙计们，你们在哪儿，这可一点儿也不好笑！"高尼夫气恼地提高了嗓门，

突然，高尼夫听到树丛里有人走动，有脚步踩在落叶上的声音，恐惧一下子占据了高尼夫的心。他不敢再做声，只是悄悄地拔出枪来，两眼死死地盯着发出声音的树丛。

三个身穿便服的陌生男人从树林里走了出来，看到来人穿的不是德军制服，高尼夫微微松了一口气，但高尼夫也看清了这是三个带枪的男人。是德国秘密警察便衣？还是抵抗组织？高尼夫的脑子在不停地转圈，他情不自禁地冒出来一句，

"你们是谁？"

"瞧啊，这是英国皇家空军选择的空投着陆的最佳位置吗？"一个操着美国口音的人笑道，

"看来英国人果真有幽默感。"三个人一起大笑起来，

"你们，你们是谁？"高尼夫胆子开始大起来，他厉声问到，

"先说你是谁？英国皇家空军？还是盟军派来的特工。"

"你们是美国人？"高尼夫一阵惊喜，

"你只猜对了三分之一。"操美国口音的男人答道，

"太好了！我的幸运日！反正都是自己人，你们先把我放下来，我再告诉你们。"

"你倒是没把自己当外人，好吧，你们把他放下来。"那个美国男人命令到，

高尼夫在另外两个男人的帮助下，终于从树上下来了。

身材高大的美国男人上下打量着这个外表看放上去狼狈不堪的小个子，然后伸出一只手，

"我是凯斯勒上校。"

"哦，你好！先生，上校，我是高尼夫，我刚从那上边下来。"凯斯勒上校一下子笑出声来，

"这个我看到了，高尼夫，但你下到这儿来有何贵干？"

"就是忙着送点儿东西。"高尼夫回答，

"那东西呢？你送的东西在哪儿？"凯斯勒上校问，并左右张望着，

"东西吗？这个我还不知道。跳伞的时候，我把人和东西都丢了。"

"站在那儿！不许动！"树林中传出一声法文的喝令，高尼夫一行四人照办了。

"把手里的武器扔在地上！"凯斯勒上校点点头，先把手中的枪扔在了地上，他手下的两个人和高尼夫也跟着同样做了。

"现在，举起手向后退！"林中的人又命令到，四个人开始向后退，

"好了！站在那里别动！"树林中的人终于显身走了出来，他们只有三个人。

等后面两个人的身影呈现出来时，高尼夫一阵狂喜。

"头儿！卡西诺！"高尼夫忍不住大叫起来。

"高尼夫，你还好吗？"中尉关切地问，

"你这个笨蛋，蠢货，你跳到哪里去了？"卡西诺气急败坏地骂道，他的担心被他愤怒的腔调表露无遗。

"我没跑太远呵，就差了那么一点点，只不过是脚没有着地而已。"高尼夫辩解着，

"不过还好，头儿，我们终于在地上见面了！"高尼夫欢天喜地说，仿佛见到了久别重逢的亲人，

"嘿，上校，这就是我们的头儿，中尉，这是救了我命的凯斯勒上校。"

"中尉？高尼夫，你是认真的？不是说着玩吗？我发现陆军并不懂得珍惜西点的军事人才。"上校做出一副夸张的表情。

"你们原来认识？"高尼夫惊讶极了，

"头儿，看样子你是碰到老熟人啦？"卡西诺带点讽刺意味地说，

"是啊，我们是校友，你们的头儿比我低两届。"上校露出一脸得意的表情，

"我只是没想到陆军会把西点的优秀生打造成一个送货男孩。"

中尉感觉像是被人狠狠地在小腹上击了一拳，他此时真希望自己能拥有戏子的天才演技，这样，他才可以掩饰住他脸上惊愕的表情。中尉根本没有想到居然能不费吹灰之力就找到了凯斯勒，他更没有料到的是他们的这种颇具戏剧性的相逢。

"凯斯勒上校，真是太意外了。"中尉向上校点头致意，他终于换上了他那副万事不惊的脸。

"是啊！中尉，真是没想到。"凯斯勒看看高尼夫，又笑道，

"我想你是来认领失物的吧？"

"谢谢你救了高尼夫，上校。"中尉停顿了一下，然后又问道，

"你这次是来执行任务的吗？上校。"

"执行任务？也对也不对，我是来执行我自己委派的任务的。我上一次执行任务时被打了下来，我受了伤，是当地的抵抗组织救了我，还把我藏起来养伤，我想那些陆军的家伙们早就把我忘了，把我归到了失踪或阵亡的名单里，所以我干脆留下来入伙了。"上校说，

"好了！中尉 我们还是把久别重逢后的寒暄先放一放，因为最好不要让德国人来掺和我们的小小聚会。"

"你们要去哪里？上校。"中尉问，

"我们本来是要找你们归还失物的，现在看来我们的这个目标已经达成了。你们是不是要回到空投地点去？高尼夫说这次你们投了不少的东西，中尉，也许我们可以给你们帮把手。"

"不！不需要！上校，"中尉知道自己拒绝的太快了，但他还是接着说下去，

"不需要麻烦你们了，所有空投的武器弹药都已经从空投地点搬运完了，人员也已经撤离了。"听到这儿，卡西诺用异样的眼神瞥了中尉一眼。

"哦，真的吗？看起来你们的行动还真够快的。"上校怀疑地说，

"不快不行呵，到处都是德国兵。"中尉微微一笑，

"好吧！那么，作为你部下的救命恩人，我们是否有权得到些回报呢？"

"这话怎么讲？上校。"中尉蹙起了眉头，

"中尉，我想你应该很明白，这话的意思就是我的团队和其他的抵抗组织也需要军火的援助。"

"可上校，如何分配军火是当地抵抗组织的决定。"中尉说，

"中尉，你知道法国存在着多少抵抗组织吗？"上校突然讲起了流利的法语，

"几百，上千，但没有统一的组织，没有统一的领导，没有统一的行动。有的行动小组和伦敦有联系，走得近，就能得到很多资源，而有的小组则只能赤手空拳地搞些破坏活动。我小组的队员曾经因为子弹打光了而被捕，最后被德国人杀害了。"

"上校先生，你说的我们全能理解，虽然我们的资源也有限，但我们也许可以帮忙。"给中尉带路的法国人突然插话，

"你可以跟我们一起回去，上校，我会把你介绍给我们的头儿。"

"我不知道这样做是否妥当？"中尉说，

"中尉，我想凯斯勒上校说得对，我们确实应该联合起来，统一行动。"法国人说。

这是位于山间的一栋房子，客厅的餐桌旁坐了六个人，其中的一个则满腹心事。

中尉默默地吸了一口烟，缕缕的烟雾萦绕着，给坐在他对面的凯斯勒上校的脸罩上了一层薄薄的迷雾。他的目标就在对面，他的枪触手可及，但中尉此时却并没有决定是否要执行命令。

这是抵抗组织的安全房，他们到达时，戏子和酋长已经等在这里了。等他们安顿下来后，法国人又竭尽地主之谊，为客人准备了丰盛的宵夜。

然后，为了避免语言沟通的困扰，法国人离开了，让几个说英语的外来客呆在一起用餐。

"这就是我热爱法国的原因，美食，好酒，让人都忘记了这是战争时期。"戏子又给自己斟满了一杯酒，

"你喝的不少了，戏子。"中尉看着戏子已经变得有些迷离的眼神说，

"头儿，今天一定要喝，我们应该为高尼夫完美的一跳干杯，俗话说大难不死，必有后福。"戏子说，

"我要为这个干一杯！"高尼夫说着举了举酒杯，

上校打量着坐在自己对面的中尉，他发现中尉的酒杯一直没有动过，他似乎滴酒未沾。

"中尉，你好像一口酒也没喝。任务完成了，没有人员伤亡，难道不值得庆贺吗？"

"我想还是留着回到英国后再庆贺吧。"中尉淡然地说，

"看来中尉你不是一个乐观主义者，我感觉你过于紧张了，把自己搞得像把绷得满满的弓。"上校一边说，一边仔细地观察着中尉的脸。

"嘿，我说头儿，你看上去有点儿心不在焉呵。我们什么时候能回英国？"高尼夫不知趣地问，

"该回去的时候你自然就知道了，高尼夫。"中尉甩给高尼夫一个严厉的眼神，

"噢啦啦!"上校怪里怪气地用法文喊道，然后又转成英语，

"中尉，你这威严的语气让我想起了军校的教官。"

"'按照我说的去做，我让你干啥就干啥，让你什么时候干你就什么时候干！'"卡西诺模仿着中尉的口气说，

"高尼夫，你难道跳伞跳的把这句话都忘了吗？"

"我当然没忘！"高尼夫说，"只是大难不死想早点离开这鬼地方。"

"高尼夫，在英国你是享受不到这样的美食美酒的，何不趁着现在好好犒劳犒劳自己。"戏子说，

"哪怕没有美食，能够多活两天才是更好的。"高尼夫说，

"好了！高尼夫！"中尉不耐烦地说到，

"我说头儿，我们的任务已经完成了，"高尼夫仍不罢休，

"我们的任务？嘿，高尼夫，公平地讲，这次你可是一点力气都没有出。"戏子讽刺到，

"不管怎样，该干的活都干完了，你为什么不能告诉我们究竟什么时候可以离开。"中尉不动声色地坐在那里，

"头儿，你这显然是不信任我们。"高尼夫抗议到，

"也许吧！"中尉冷冷地说了一句。

"你怕告诉了他们，他们是会逃跑还是会兵变？"上校讥讽地说，

"我不想告诉你们，是因为你们知道的越少越安全。"中尉说，

"话说回来了，中尉，信任才是对士兵最大的激励，"上校笑着看看那四个男人，

"不过，你们也并不能算是士兵，你们只是几个盯着前面刻着'释放'两个字的胡萝卜拉磨的亡命徒而已。"

"上校！"中尉抗议地喊了一声。

上校显然把那四个人激怒了，因为那四个人的眼里几乎迸出火花，

"嘿，你们别生气，哪怕你们不承认，我只是说出了实话而已。"上校辩解道，

"不过，中尉，作为上级军官，我还是要纠正一下你对你部下的态度。"上校用夹着香烟的手指点着中尉说，

"不用！上校，我们自己的事自己解决，不需要外人帮忙。"酋长突然张口说到。

上校讨了个没趣，

"好了，天就快亮了，都去睡一会儿吧。"他说完见没有人动，只好自己先站起身来走了。

"去睡吧！我来站第一班岗。"四个人等中尉话说出口才开始起身。

酋长突然惊醒了，他警觉地悄悄起身，溜出了屋。让他感到吃惊的是，院门外不见中尉放哨的身影。酋长折回屋里，他顺着楼梯爬上二层，在走廊的尽头，他看到一个人影站在一间卧室的门口，手里还端着一把手枪，而那人是中尉。

"头儿！"酋长轻轻叫到，中尉回过身来，惊讶地看着突然出现的酋长，他把枪收了起来。

两个人都没有说话，而是一起下了楼，出屋，进了院子。

中尉摸出一支香烟，酋长用打火机为他点燃，

"头儿，你还好么？"酋长问，中尉只是点了点头，用力吸着烟，

"我不喜欢那个上校。"酋长说，中尉深深地看了他一眼，

"我也不知道为什么，只是觉得他很讨厌。"中尉仍旧没有做声。

"你不能告诉我们什么时候回去，对吗？"酋长问，

"那是因为我也不知道。"中尉回答，他不顾酋长震惊的目光继续说到，

"按照他们的决定，三天后的晚上，四个抵抗组织的头头加上上校要在这里开会商量联合行动的问题，酋长，我想让你帮我做件事，而且不要问我为什么，也不要告诉其他的人。"


	2. Chapter 2

戏子走进来，屋里三个人的目光齐刷刷地对准了他。

"你和头儿去哪儿了？"酋长问，

"去见抵抗组织的领导人了。"戏子把手里抓着的贝雷帽丢在桌上，

"都谈了些啥？"酋长又问到，

"头儿劝那位抵抗组织的领导人取消三天后的几方会面，他认为不安全。"

"那抵抗组织的头儿同意啦？"卡西诺问，

戏子哼了一声，然后拖着长腔说，

"当然没有，用他的话来讲头儿在这儿没有'司法权'。"

"什么意思？"高尼夫问，

"意思就是说头儿的官儿太小了，他说了不算，这儿也不归他管，没我们什么事。"

"我得同意他说的没错，这儿是没我们什么事。"高尼夫说，

"是啊！他让我们赶紧离开。"戏子说，

"这个我巴不得呢！好吃好喝也留不住我，我就想赶紧离开。"高尼夫说，

"头儿同意啦？"卡西诺问，

"我们什么时候离开？"高尼夫又问，

"你们知道我们的头儿，他当然没有同意。"戏子说，

"他不同意走？为什么？"几个人几乎同时喊出声来，

"他说他希望我们在这儿多留几天，给抵抗组织帮帮忙。"戏子回答，

"给抵抗组织帮忙？可人家根本不需要我们，还有什么忙可帮！"卡西诺愤愤地说，

"我想头儿才是跳伞时把脑袋给震坏啦。"高尼夫说，

"抵抗组织的头儿说既然头儿觉得这里不安全，那我们就应该马上离开。"

"他说对啦！"高尼夫叫着，

"可头儿说要走我们也要等三天后他们的聚会结束之后再走。"

"还要等三天？！好吧！不过要真是只等三天，这还可以等。"高尼夫说，

"那头儿现在在干啥？"酋长问，

"头儿主动提出要给他们三天后的聚会当保安。"戏子说，

"现在他们在商讨开会的事情。"

"嘿，戏子，我可以问你个问题吗？"酋长说，

"当然，洗耳恭听。"

"你说他们嫌头儿官儿太小，说了不算，是因为那个上校在，他官儿大，所以聚会的事上校说了算，即使就像上校自己说的他可能都不在编。"

"我想他们就是这个意思。只要人们还承认他是上校，他就是头儿的上司，凡事都得听他的。"戏子说，

"头儿为什么要听他的，他并不是头儿的上司。"

"军人，高尼夫，就是下级要绝对服从上级。"戏子又接着说下去，

"我不认为头儿作为一个职业军人会去犯上，除非他有合理合法的理由这么做，否则他会被视为违抗命令，上校会找他秋后算账的。"

"戏子，你觉得头儿和那上校之间会不会过去有过什么纠葛？"酋长问，

"这个没写在头儿的档案里，我也不清楚。只是我不明白为什么头儿会背着上校的面，反对抵抗组织的聚会，这有点儿不像他。"

"我觉得自打那上校一出现，头儿就表现得格外不自在。"酋长说，

"那也许是因为同一军校出来的，只差两级，可人家已经是上校了，而头儿还是个中尉。"卡西诺说，

"高尼夫，这事都赖你，如果你这笨蛋跳的准点，我们也不会遇到那上校。"

"也许不止如此。"戏子说，

中尉一进屋就感觉到了屋里异样的气氛，他佯装并未察觉。

"好了！都坐过来。"几个人沉默地坐到了桌边。

"三天后，抵抗组织在这里开联合会议，我们负责帮他们警卫。酋长，你和我留在安全屋，其他的人，戏子，卡西诺，高尼夫，你们负责在外面放哨。"中尉拿起桌上的咖啡杯和糖罐，

"这糖罐是安全屋，这是通往安全屋的小路，从安全屋顺着山路向上走，一公里外的山坡上有一片树林，从那里可以居高临下地监视山下通向安全屋的小路，你们在那里埋伏好，我要求你们守在那里，直到酋长通知你们会议已经开完后再回来。"

"这就是说我们要在山上树林中过夜？"卡西诺皱起了眉头，

"差不多，你们最好穿暖和点儿。"中尉回答，

"喔，我说头儿，这太贴心了！"高尼夫阴阳怪气地说，见中尉没搭理他，高尼夫又甩出了那个问题，

"我们什么时候回英国？"中尉看了看大家，他可以看出所有的人都在等着他的答案，

"等这次会议成功地开完了，我们就走。"

中尉坐在那里，一只手抓着桌上的枪，一只手握成拳托着下颌，他沉思着，表情凝重。

站在门口望风的酋长时不时回过头来看一眼桌边那个心事重重的男人，他从来没有看到过这个果敢自信的男人像今晚这样惶惑不安。

酋长并不知道自己无意中阻止了一次谋杀。而中尉，作为这个奉令实施谋杀而未果的人，则一直在反复质疑着自己的行动。中尉觉得自己在这次任务中失败地扮演了军人的角色，而表现得更像一个糟糕的辩护律师，在找到犯罪证据前要假设对方无罪。

中尉不喜欢上校，而且这种不喜欢是从军校时就开始了的。当时比中尉高两级的凯斯勒已经是西点成绩斐然，名声显赫的学长。他曾经辅导过中尉他们这一届新生，他留给中尉的印象是盛气凌人，狂妄自大。但这并不能促使中尉面对上校时能果断地抽枪对着他开上一枪。

将军的密令是建立在传闻的基础上的，而除了这些传闻，并没有确凿的证据证明上校已经叛变投敌，至少在他们空投的地方，当地的抵抗组织也并没有听说过有关盟军叛变者的谣传。中尉难以凭借将军口授的密令去把自己变为一个审判者和行刑者。除了口授的命令，他还需要证据。那天夜里，当中尉终于决定违背自己的意愿而服从于军令时，酋长出现了，他的出现给了中尉一个暂缓执行的理由。

他未能阻止抵抗组织的联合会议的召开，也许这次会议是找到上校有罪或无辜的一个绝好的机会，但这却如同一场赌博，是冒着所有人的生命危险而寻找有罪证据的赌博。

中尉抬起手腕看了一眼表，这已经是他今晚第三次看表了。抵抗组织四方联合会议的时间定在晚上十点，距离开会时间还有半个小时。如果上校到时间没有出现，那他会命令所有的人立即撤离安全屋。然后再寻找机会执行命令。如果上校准时出现了，那么中尉只能寄希望于戏子他们能在了望哨上及时发现敌情鸣枪报警，给他处理掉上校，掩护其他人撤离的时间。而中尉更希望的是将军得到的消息是错误的，他昔日的学长，今日的上校除了仍旧狂妄自大令人生厌之外是无辜的。

九点四十分，上校出乎意料地出现了，而且是比约定的时间整整早到了二十分钟。而且上校不是一个人，而是五个人。除了上次和上校一起出现的两个人外，还有两副新面孔。他们用英语简单地客套了一下。法语并不是中尉最为精通的语言，但中尉的德语可以说得和真正的德国人不相上下，上校带来的那两个人所说的一两句英语没有法国人常有的浓重的口音，却多了一种生硬的德式的腔调。

中尉再仔细打量上校带来的手下人，从他们的肢体语言上看，他完全可以断定他们是正规军人，而非游击队员。中尉心里一沉，此时他已经不再需要去寻找证据，他的感觉已经告诉了他答案，只是中尉已没有时间去后悔和自责，重要的是他必须启用他准备好的一套应急方案。

看到屋里只有中尉和那个面孔阴郁的印第安人，上校显然吃了一惊，

"你的人呢？中尉。"

"出去了。"中尉轻描淡写地回答。

"出去了？去哪儿了？"上校有些恼怒，

"你不用担心，上校，他们不会到处乱跑的，到时候他们会回来的。"中尉回答到，

"但愿如此！中尉，可你为什么允许他们出门呢？"

"上校，说实话，他们并不是总能看得住的。他们此次的任务就是空投送货，他们没被允许参加我们的会议，开会期间强迫他们呆在这里也没有任何的意义，所以他们晚上出去散散心也是可以的。"

"我简直难以相信，中尉，你是这样带兵的？！"上校用怀疑的目光看着中尉，

"上校，你也同意他们不是兵，只是一群想赎回自由的罪犯而已。"酋长的目光死死盯住中尉，

"酋长，你看什么？因为我没同意你和他们一起出去寻欢作乐？还是因为我说你们是罪犯？"

"头儿，你肯定你说的没错吗？"酋长问，

"我说的没错，酋长，你们就是一群社会渣滓，罪犯。你难道有其他见解不成？"中尉挑衅地说，

"好吧！算你说对了，我告诉过你，我要用我们的方式解决这事。"酋长"嗖"的一声拔出了一把刀子，

"把刀放下！酋长。"中尉命令到，

"我要是不放呢？"酋长问，上校脸上是幸灾乐祸的窃笑，

"那我就开枪了。"中尉威胁着拔出了手枪，对准了酋长，上校脸上的看热闹表情突然消失了。

"恐怕你不敢。"酋长蔑视地说，

"砰！"中尉的枪响了。

这出其不意的一枪使得屋里其他的人都惊呆了。

而最先反应过来的是上校，他脸上先呈现出一副困惑惊讶的表情，接着他低下头，看着胸前不断扩大的红点，上校似乎恍然大悟，

"你这个狗娘养的！"他怒骂着跌跌撞撞地朝中尉扑过去，但他还没走到中尉跟前就一头栽倒在地上不动了。

酋长怔怔地看着中尉，他不明白，因为这显然并不是中尉事先告诉他要发生的事情。

"快走！酋长！"中尉朝站在门口的酋长一摆头，酋长迟疑着没动，

"去呀！酋长，告诉他们这是个圈套！"中尉急切地大喊到，

酋长瞬间猛然醒悟，他转身夺门而出。

与此同时，屋内幸存的人们也从懵懂中清醒过来，这不是走火，更不是误伤，这一枪是早就计算好的。

"抓住他们！"屋里有人用德语喊出来了这句话，话音未落，中尉的第二枪就响了，这一枪打中了餐桌上放着的照明油灯，油灯碎了，里面的灯油淌到了桌面上，火苗一跳，整张木质餐桌的桌面一下子燃烧了起来，中尉抬腿将燃烧的餐桌用力一蹬，踹向对方，然后他飞身卧倒在地，就地几滚，藏身到房间的拐角处。对方的三支枪一起朝他开火了，而另一个声音在用德语喊，

"不要打死他！捉活的！"

几支枪交火的声音在寂静的夜晚传得格外遥远。

几个从不同的路径正匆匆赶往安全屋的人们在距离安全屋几百米的地方被这突如其来响起的枪声吓了一跳，他们不约而同地停住了脚步，紧接着他们看到了那个狂奔而来的男人，一把闪亮的刀还握在他手里。

当酋长几个人和山上的其他同伴汇合时，安全屋的枪声已经完全停息了。不久，他们从山坡上清楚地看到山路上出现了几盏明晃晃的车灯，那是三辆军用卡车疾速驶来，从山路一直开到了安全屋的门口。

"我们得赶快离开这里。"一个法国人说到，

"再等等，我们的头儿还没有到。"酋长说，

"如果我们再不走就走不了了。"法国人焦急地说，

"嘿，法国人，你们想丢下他跑吗？他可是为了你们才这样做的。"卡西诺责问到，

"我很抱歉，先生，可是我们在这儿不仅危险而且什么也做不了。"法国人说，

"什么叫什么都做不了？怪不得你们输掉了战争。"高尼夫说，

"也许，也许你们的头儿他已经..."他的话并没能说完，戏子的一记重拳已经狠狠地打在了他的下巴上，让他把未说完的话不由自主地吞了回去。然后戏子以他那平稳的语调开口了，

"他说得对的，我们必须马上离开，否则头儿所做的一切就前功尽弃了。而且如果我们死了，头儿再也没有机会了。"

他拎着手枪走过去，弯腰低头，仔细打量着倚靠着墙壁坐在地上的对手。男人的左手托着鲜血淋漓的右臂，他大腿处的裤子也被血迹浸湿了一大片，但男人的脸上却挂着一丝嘲讽的笑意。

"嘿，美国人，我得承认你很聪明，你的同胞确实低估了你。"他用德语说，

"而我得承认你的德语比你的英语要纯正很多。"中尉用德语讥讽到，

"是因为我糟糕的英语吗？我想应该不止这些。"德国人说，

"你打死了上校，很可惜，一个美国人在战争中被自己的同胞打死了。"

"你肯定会觉得可惜，因为你就是操纵上校这个牵线木偶的人。"中尉轻蔑地说，

"迪特里西，党卫军上校，'绞杀计划'是我制定的，凯斯勒上校很有天赋，我必须说在你们到来之前行动一直很成功。本来今晚我们可以不用大动干戈，只是大家一起坐下来，研究一下怎么用你空投到这里的军火来组织进行一次抵抗组织的联合行动。"

"上校，你的'绞杀计划'完蛋了！"中尉说，

"不一定，也许还会有新的开始呢。"党卫军上校说到，

"你可以去做梦，上校。"中尉带着一种捉狭的微笑说到，

上校深深地被美国人的笑容激怒了，他突然挥起手中的手枪向美国人的额头砸去，美国人无声地倒了下去。

"我现在手里有你，中尉，你不会笑得太久的。"


	3. Chapter 3

"还是那句话，高尼夫，你是个惹祸精，如果你跳伞能有点儿准头，我们也不会跟叛徒搅合在一起，那也就到不了现在的这个地步。"卡西诺说，

"你以为我愿意跳到一个叛徒两个法奸的手里，我没死算我命大。"高尼夫说，

"碰到凯斯勒的那天夜里，头儿好像就打算杀了他。"酋长突然说到，

"酋长，你怎么知道的？"戏子眯起眼看着酋长惊讶地问，

"我夜里起来，看到头儿端着枪站在凯斯勒睡觉的那间屋的门外，他那样子可不像是在为上校站岗。"

"等等，等等，酋长，这是几天前的事了，而你现在才想起来告诉我们？"卡西诺质问道，

"我根本没想告诉你们。"酋长说，

"为什么？酋长，难道你觉得这件事不重要吗？"戏子不赞许地摇摇头，

"因为这是头儿自己的事。如果他想让我们知道，他自然就会告诉我们。"酋长说，

"让我来告诉你，酋长，第一，这不是头儿自己的事，我们是一起来的，一块儿干活的人，头儿大概忘了，我想你也忘了。第二，既然你看见了，也觉得不正常，就应该找头儿问个清楚，至少也该告诉我们。还是那句话，别忘了，我们可是一块混事的。"卡西诺指着酋长气呼呼地说，

"头儿自己不说，我是不会问的。而且就算我告诉了你们又能怎么样？难道就不会出事了？"酋长反问到，

"至少我们可以有个心理准备。"戏子说，

"我不确定那天夜里头儿真的决定要下手杀他，好像他犹豫不决，即使就是在开会的那天晚上，我感觉头儿似乎也是临时起意的。"

"因为他突然看出了上校的破绽，知道这是个圈套。"戏子说，

"我不知道头儿是从哪儿看出来的破绽。就在我看见他的那天夜里，他曾告诉我让我和他演一场内讧的戏，我觉得他是要演给凯斯勒看的，好像我们就是一堆没用的罪犯，还是为了搅局？让会议开不成，最好是没开就散了。"

"头儿居然还提前交代给你，告诉你做什么？而你却只字未跟我们提起过！酋长，我简直不能相信！"戏子说，

"你大概是想说头儿为什么没交代给你吧？戏子，你肯定忘了那天夜里你喝了多少酒。"酋长反唇相讥到，

"好了！酋长，你只是想告诉我们你自己才是头儿最信任的人。"戏子说，

"行啦！你们两个，别再为头儿最信任谁争风吃醋啦。要我说头儿谁也不信。你们想想，关于凯斯勒的事，从碰到他起，几天来头儿跟我们连他的名字都从没提起过。"卡西诺说，

"确实如此，头儿似乎一直避免提到上校的名字。"戏子说，

"你们是说头儿一直想杀了凯斯勒，但却不想让我们知道？"高尼夫问，

"也许头儿不想让我们知道，也许是因为他不能让我们知道。"戏子说，

"这是什么意思？"高尼夫又问，

"也许头儿早就知道了凯斯勒是叛徒，只是没想到会在这儿遇到他。你们想想，从他们两人一见面起，头儿的举止就变得很奇怪。"

"如果头儿早就知道凯斯勒叛变了，在帮德国人，那他为什么不告诉我们？"

"一个西点的毕业生，美军上校，居然叛变，帮助德国人诱捕法国抵抗组织，这对军队来讲可是个极大的丑闻，一个不能说的秘密。"戏子说，

"行啦，福尔摩斯，分析来分析去，现在说什么都没用了，上校死了，头儿杀了他，现在该说说我们下面怎么办？"卡西诺说，

"我们还不知道头儿是否还活着。"，高尼夫说，

"中尉还活着。"法国人走了进来，

"他被打伤了，抓走关起来了。"

"他还活着，我们得去救他。"高尼夫说，

"救他？怎么救？就凭你们想去劫狱？你们简直疯啦！"法国人说，

"这并不是我们第一次发疯。"卡西诺说，

"从我们入伙后，我们就基本没正常过。"

"而且不光只有我们四个人，还有你们的帮忙。"戏子说，

"我们？"法国人看着戏子，

"你是说要我们帮你们劫狱？"

"你们当然会帮我们的，对吗？"戏子盯着法国人的眼睛。法国人摇摇头，

"先生，你知道这里每天有多少人被捕入狱？数都数不清，救都救不过来。"

"那又怎样？你就说你愿不愿帮我们？"卡西诺不耐烦地说，

"我不是不想帮你们救中尉，可那牢房的守卫严的很，我不能让我的人去送死。"

"让你的人去送死？亏你说的出来，头儿是为了保护你们才被抓的。"卡西诺说，

"可那美国叛徒是你们给引来的，再说，如果中尉知道他是叛徒为什么不告诉我们？"法国人说，

"可中尉告诉过你聚会很危险，我们劝过你们，让你们不要开这次会。"戏子说，法国人摇摇头，

"很多法国人被抓了，如果所有被捕的人我们都去营救，我们救都救不过来。况且，你们的头儿被关进去三天了，也许他已经叛变了。"

"你胡说八道！头儿是不会叛变的。"酋长嚯地一下站起身来说到，法国人耸耸肩，

"难说，那个上校不是叛变了吗？"

"可中尉不是上校！"高尼夫说，

"废话少说，你到底帮不帮我们？"卡西诺问，

"我是来和你们商量送你们走，送你们回英国的。"法国人说，

"可我们不走！不把头儿救出来我们不走。"酋长说，

"说对啦！我们就呆在这儿。"卡西诺说，

"而且这里的伙食挺好，呆在这儿也挺不错的。"高尼夫说。

"你听到了，先生，我们决定先不走了。"戏子对法国人说。

"迪特里西上校又点燃一支烟，他深深地吸了一口，然后任由香烟在指间燃烧着。这几天上校抽了太多的烟，以致于他口舌中有着一股难消的苦涩的味道。

迪特里西上校一直升迁顺利，他功绩显赫，更多是因为他善于抓住机会，随意发挥，经常能把追捕设计玩成猫鼠游戏。凯斯勒的被捕给了他一个绝妙的机会，令他感到意外的是这位美军上校，西点军校的毕业生骨子里居然是一名反犹主义者，所以没让他费吹灰之力，凯斯勒就变成了一个"合作者"。过去的几个月，在他们两位天才情报人员的合作策划下，剿杀行动变成了诱捕和绞杀，他们战果卓著，甚至引起了巴黎的瞩目。迪特里西上校期望就这样顺利地一路进展下去，不久之后，他就可以离开外省，赴任巴黎。

凯斯勒在一晚探路时额外的收获，让他们一起制定了一个野心勃勃的计划。策划这个计划更多的应归功于凯斯勒。凯斯勒说服他放长线钓大鱼，所以，他首先放过了凯斯勒发现的空投别动队和一个接应空投的抵抗组织，然后凯斯勒以联合四方抵抗组织为名要求召开联合会议，制定联合行动计划，迪特里西上校甚至准备在会议上提供给抵抗组织一个德军的军事基地作为攻击目标，在四方抵抗组织联合发起攻击时，再派重兵埋伏将他们一举全部歼灭。

一个完美的绝杀布局，居然在一个晚上就被毁掉了。而毁掉这次行动，并要了凯斯勒命的，正是凯斯勒所不屑的西点小字辈中尉和他带领的一伙流氓。凯斯勒死了，他的合作者和马前卒没有了，迪特里西除了遗憾之外更多的是不甘心，但至少现在他手里还抓着这个年轻的中尉。他并不在乎中尉手下的那几个在逃的流氓惯犯，他们的"看守"不在了，犯人们肯定会全部逃之夭夭，乐得不再为山姆大叔卖命，服牢外的刑期了。

只是迪特里西上校的运气似乎已经用光，他没料到的是西点军校的毕业生中反犹主义者微乎其微，而这位年轻的中尉碰巧是块难啃的骨头。已经五天过去了，迪特里西上校从他身上除了姓名，军衔，编号外依旧一无所获。照此下去，迪特里西上校可能最后不得不把犯人交给巴黎处置，而这是他极不心甘情愿的。

迪特里西上校的下属气喘吁吁地看着他， 上校知道干体力活的人需要休息一下，他朝下属点点头让他走，而他自己则踱向他手中的猎物。倒在地上的人在他看来如同一块摆放在砧板上待切割的肉，只是这一个骨骼强壮。

迪特里西上校俯下身去看着他的囚犯，犯人穿着的破烂不堪的白衬衫和卡其色裤子已经肮脏的看不出颜色，手臂和大腿上有几圈草草缠上去的绷带，上面的血渍已经变成了暗黑色。犯人暗金色的头发沾着血迹和尘土脏兮兮地覆盖在头顶，他胸脯起伏着，额头上布满了冷汗，抿着嘴唇，双目微闭着，金色的睫毛在微微地颤动。

迪特里西上校将口中的烟雾喷吐到犯人的脸上，见犯人没有动静，上校又用穿着长靴的脚朝犯人的腿上踢了一脚，犯人终于睁开了眼睛，那双蓝灰色的眼睛仿佛罩着一层雾霭，尽管大睁着，眼神却仍旧没有聚焦。

"好了，中尉，不要为难自己了，现在告诉我点儿什么，让你自己也舒服点儿。"迪特里西上校语调轻柔，但口音仍旧浓重地说。

他发现犯人蓝灰色的眼睛突然变得明亮起来，但犯人只是凌厉地看了他一眼，就厌恶地把头扭转开来。迪特里西上校伸手抓住犯人的下颌，把他的头重新扭转过来，强制他看着自己，

"我们可以一直这样耗下去，中尉，直到你想清楚了为止。"犯人注视着他，脸上没有任何表情，

"你是个间谍，中尉，进不了战俘营，也不受《日内瓦公约》的保护，你觉得你这样还能扛多久？难道你真的不想说些什么？"

迪特里西上校看到犯人干裂的嘴唇在蠕动，他吐出的声音有些含糊不清，但上校绝对不会听错，那是他已经重复听了五天的一个名字，一个军衔和一串数字。

男人不自觉地呻吟了一声，然后睁开了眼睛，他眼前有一个模模糊糊的人影在晃动。

"来，喝点儿水吧！"说的是法语，有人托起了他的头，将水碗递到他唇边，他贪婪地将水喝下去。喝完后他又疲惫地重新闭上了眼。

"你感觉好点了吗？"那人继续用法语问道，中尉点点头，他重新睁开眼，眼前是一个黑发黑眼的中年陌生男人，那男人面颊上有一长条暗红色的新鲜伤疤。

"你是谁？"中尉用法语问，

"我叫让，你是美国人，中尉对吗？"男人说，中尉疑惑地望着他，

"你怎么知道的？"

"我们本来那天晚上应该见面的，我是要参加会议的抵抗组织的领导成员之一。"男人说，

中尉睁大了眼睛，

"你是什么时候？你是怎么被抓住的？"

"就在开会的那天晚上。我们还没走到安全屋，德国人就在路上截住了我们，我们开枪还击，几个人被打死了，几个人被抓住了。"听到这儿，中尉痛苦地闭上了眼，

"那我的人呢？你知道他们怎么样了？"中尉又急急地问到，

"不知道，他们应该是逃掉了。"中尉轻轻地舒了口气，

"你们在路上没听到报警的枪声吗？"中尉问，

"我们还没来得及往回走就被抓了。听说是出了叛徒对吗？是那个美国上校？"中尉看了他一眼，然后点点头。

中尉上身那件白衬衫几乎已经变成了碎布片，在伤痕累累的躯体上支离破碎地挂着，躺在冰冷潮湿的地面上，他禁不住浑身瑟瑟发抖。法国男人见状将自己身上的外套脱了下来，盖在中尉的身上，中尉想推辞，但在男人坚持下还是接受了。

中尉挣扎着要从地上起来，他在男人的帮助下坐起来靠在墙上。

"他们拷打你了？"中尉注视着男人脸上的伤疤问，

"是的，这些畜生！可我什么都没说。"男人回答，中尉点点头。

"那么，你是美国人，中尉，你家里人，父亲母亲都在美国吧？你有兄弟姐妹吗？你结婚了吗？"

"你的问题好多！先生。"中尉说，但并没有回答男人的问题。

"我有妻子，三个孩子，两个儿子，一个女儿。我很爱他们，我只是希望还能再见到他们。"男人自顾自地说。

中尉突然对男人产生了深深的同情。

"中尉，听说你手下的人都是美国监狱里的罪犯？"

"是啊！你知道的还真不少呢！"中尉点点头，想起他的人，那几个罪犯，中尉情不自禁地露出一丝微笑，

"你带着一帮罪犯打仗，肯定不容易。"男人说，

"有时他们让我头疼，可有时也会充满乐趣。"中尉回答。

戏子走进屋，第一件事就是将头上的贝雷帽摘下来，扔在桌子上。

"怎么样？"酋长问，戏子摇摇头，

"那监狱可以说是建在兵营里，固若金汤。劫狱，别说就是我们几个，就是召集上三四十人也打不进去，更别说出来。"

"那怎么办？我们在这儿已经干等了七天了，一点办法也没有，再这样下去，头儿就完了。"卡西诺说，

"我们只能再等下去。"戏子说，

"还等什么？等到盟军登陆吗？"高尼夫说，

"法国人说党卫军会把一些抓到的抵抗分子处死，而重要的犯人，像抵抗组织的领导人，盟军的间谍会被送到巴黎的盖世太保总部处理。也许他们转移犯人的时候，我们还能有机会。"戏子说，

"那我们怎么会知道他们什么时候会把头儿转移出去呢？"酋长问，

"当地的抵抗组织已经答应帮忙打听消息。"戏子说，

"那我们到时候就去劫车。"酋长说，

"但即使劫车只有我们四个人也是不够的。"

"那些忘恩负义的家伙还是不肯帮忙？"卡西诺问？戏子摇摇头，

"他们只答应帮助打探头儿的消息，没答应帮助参与救人。"

"那怎么办？"

"我要让他们答应出人出力帮忙。"戏子似乎已经想好了主意。


	4. Chapter 4

牢门突然"哐铛"一声被打开了，四个持枪的德国兵闯进牢房，把牢房中的两个人从地上拽起来，拖了出去。

在清晨的薄雾中，空旷的场地中央竖立着一个拴了绞索的绞刑架。

即使是参战屡次赴险，中尉也从来没有认真考虑过死亡这件事，或者说他不允许自己为这种事伤神，作为军人战死在沙场是死得其所，也许眼前的死法并不符合军人的归宿，但在被囚禁折磨十几天后，这未尝不是一种解脱。中尉伸出未受伤的左手想整理一下自己的衣服，当他摸到那些破烂的布条时，他禁不住给了自己一个嘲讽的微笑。

迪特里西上校在两个囚犯面前踱着步，突然，他停在了中尉面前，他看到这被士兵架着，遍体鳞伤，几乎站立不住的男人的脸上居然挂着一丝释然的微笑。

"你想死吗？不，中尉，还没到时候。"他朝士兵一摆头，两个士兵抓住法国人朝绞架处拖去，

"不！不！"法国人叫喊着，挣扎着被拉上绞架，脖子上套上了绞索。

"这是我们那晚抓到的破坏分子，其他人都被解决了，这是剩下的最后一个。中尉，我把处决他的权力交给你，只要你说出和你联系，接受空投武器的人，这个人就可以免于一死，还可以被释放回家，与他家人团聚。"

"中尉，求求你了，我有妻子，三个孩子。"法国人高喊着。

"你听到了，中尉，那一晚已经有十来个人送了命，你还有机会拯救最后一个人，他有妻子和三个孩子。"

中尉轻蔑地看了迪特里西上校一眼，他开口用德语说到，

"以一个父亲的生命换几个父亲的生命？不，上校，这交易不合算。"

"这个人的性命掌握在你手上，中尉。"

"中尉，求求你，求求你了！"法国人哀求着，

"对不起，让，"中尉用法语说道，"谢谢你几天来照顾我，可这是战争，我们每个人都得做出必要的牺牲。也许这样你的孩子将来就不必为自己的父亲当了法奸活下来而感到耻辱。"

"你，你在说些什么？中尉。"法国人声音颤抖地问，

"我是说我不会为任何人妥协，更何况你是一个变节的法奸。"中尉说，然后他回头看着迪特里西上校，

"上校，我得说你和你的叛徒法奸从编排到演技都不够高明。"迪特里西上校突然掏出手枪，他把枪对准了中尉的额头，而后者面无表情地注视着他。上校突然转身对着绞架上的法国人开枪了。

"很好！中尉，你赢了，不要太高兴了！我会让你生不如死，而且你刚刚赢得一张巴黎盖世太保的邀请函。"

"中尉还活着，他们计划星期五把中尉还有其他的六个人一起押往巴黎。"法国人的话还没落地，屋里的几个人已经一下子站了起来。

"押送的路线有吗？"戏子问，

几个法国人互相交换了一下眼神，

"先生们，你们四个人想劫囚车，就是去送死。"

"听着，你们这次行动已经失去了一个人，如果再不顾风险，盲目行动的话，你们有可能一个都回不来，要真是那样，我们也无法向伦敦交代。"

"中尉的事，我们确实感到很遗憾，但我们还是希望你们四个人能尽快回英国去。一个小队里少了一个人还可以存在下去..."

"少了一个人还能存在下去，你说的好轻巧！可我告诉你，没有了头儿，也就没这小队了。"卡西诺说，

"当然，你们没损失，还可以再找别人给你们空投送物资，反正人有的是。"

"跟你们说明白了，少了头儿，我们是不会走的。"酋长说，

"先生们，"戏子不紧不慢地开口了，

"你们说如果我们全军覆没回不去英国了，你们无法向伦敦交代，其实现在的情况也是一样，少了中尉，我们也无法回去交代，而且你们不帮助救他，我恐怕你们也很难向伦敦解释交代。"

"这怎么讲？"法国人问，

"关于中尉，你们有一点还不知道，中尉的父亲是情报处的中将，中尉是中将的独子，我们如果这样回去了，该怎么向中将交代，我们把他的独生儿子丢在德国人的监狱里自己跑了，我们运送军火给法国抵抗组织，中尉为了保护抵抗组织的人被捕了，而法国抵抗组织居然拒绝出面营救。"

戏子的这一番话让几个法国人面面相觑。

"还有三天时间，我想我们都需要好好考虑考虑。"戏子说。

"好吧！"

送走了法国人，高尼夫突然发出一声感叹，"哦，好大的官！"

"中将！那要有好几颗星星呢！头儿的老爹是中将，这个我怎么不知道呢？"

戏子看看高尼夫，微微一笑

"是啊！这个我也不知道！"

阴暗的囚室中男人蜷曲着四肢，俯卧在地上，血肉模糊的躯体从肮脏的，几乎被撕成碎片的衣衫中裸露出来。他很久都没有动弹一下了，单纯看那瘫软在地上的躯体，男人似乎已经没有了生命的迹象。

牢门打开，迪特里西上校带着两个士兵走了进来。

"他还活着吗？"上校用手指指瘫在地上一动不动的男人向看守问到，

"他还在喘气，长官。"看守回答，

"这真是太糟了。确实是太糟了。"上校无奈地摇摇头。这是实话，他的确希望这个人死在他的手里，而不是要把他送到巴黎党卫军总部，作为证明他无能的活证据。他没有料到的是这个体格健壮的职业军人，生命力远远超过了他平时对付的那些平民抵抗组织的成员。

他又一次用穿着靴子的脚去踢踢地上的人，可这一次，地上的男人没有做出任何的反应。

"好了！给他冲冲澡，把他弄醒。"上校命令到，

几桶冷水泼撒在囚犯的身上，终于，在冰冷的水注的冲刷和刺激下，男人缓慢地蠕动了几下躯体，仿佛生命又回到了他的身上。

上校走过去，他弯下身，突然一把揪住了囚犯湿漉漉的头发，猛力把他的头拽起来，男人睁开眼睛，灰蓝色的双眸带着几分倔强，他直直地注视着上校，脸上却看不出任何表情。

"看看你，中尉，你简直是糟透了。"上校冷笑着说，

"现在，中尉，你是选择和我合作，或者说些什么有用的东西，一两个人名字，还是打算留着这些给巴黎的盖世太保，我想他们肯定比我更还有办法。"

那个人一言不发，只是脸上露出了一种轻蔑的表情，

"回答我！"上校用力揪扯着囚犯的头发，把他的脸拉得更近一点儿，

"你可以下地狱去！"中尉用沙哑的声音说，

迪特里西上校将囚犯的头狠狠地朝地上掼去，然后他松开了手，站直了身体，

"很好！中尉，我们就按照你的选择，你在巴黎会很享受的！你可以上路了。"迪特里西上校朝着站在身后的士兵一摆头，两个士兵过去架起了地上的男人，将他从牢房里拖出去。

两辆押送犯人的德军军车行驶在乡间的公路上。

第一辆军车的车厢里是十几名荷枪实弹的德国士兵，而第二辆车的车箱里除了两名荷枪实弹的士兵，还有七个带着手铐的犯人。

军车行驶了一段时间，公路的左侧出现了一大片石碑林立的墓地。突然，在距离押送的车队十几米远的地方，一列送葬的队伍从公路旁的路基下面冒出头来，并从路基下面攀上了军车行驶的公路。

远远望去，这支送葬的队伍与其他都送葬队伍没有什么不同，一名高个的神父领头，跟随在神父后面的是四个人抬着的棺木，紧随在棺木后面的是十几个送葬的黑衣人。但如果军车司机观察得足够仔细，他就会发现这支送葬的队伍中居然没有一个女性亲属，但那抬着的棺木和公路左侧的这片墓地都让军车的司机觉得这支送葬队伍的出现合情合理，对他来说这只是一支普通的送葬队伍，没有什么异常的。

这支送葬的队伍抬着棺木开始横穿并不宽阔的公路，他们走得如此缓慢，拉得很长的队列阻住了公路的通行。

军车开到距离送葬队伍几米远的地方停了下来，坐在副驾驶位置上的士兵打开驾驶室的门，朝着送葬的队伍大喊，

"快走开！"

说时迟那时快，那被抬着的棺木突然打开了，棺木里坐起了一个活人，在军车司机被这眼前的诈尸现象惊得目瞪口呆时，那复活的尸体手里突然举起了一只枪，并且对着军车驾驶室开火了。

那军车的司机没能活着看到随后的情景，他的同伴中了第二枪倒在车下。酋长，那棺木里钻出来的活人，张开双臂，像雄鹰一样矫健地棺木中一跃而下，四个抬棺材的人，扔下棺材，各自从空棺材里抽出了藏着的枪，而那神父则从道袍下掏出一只枪来。那十几个人的送葬队伍一分两开，飞速地跳到了公路两旁的路基下。卡车上的德国士兵纷纷端着枪跳下卡车，路基下事先埋伏好的人们和送葬的人们一起朝着他们扣动了扳机。

第一声枪声响起，犯人车上站在车尾处的两个守卫端着枪一起转身，扒着车梆向外看。

这枪声激起了军人身上的肾上腺素，戴着手铐坐在车厢里的中尉突然一跃而起，他弓着腰朝离他最近的一个士兵凶狠地撞去，士兵猝不及防，一下子被撞出了卡车的车厢，摔在地上。那另外的六个法国囚犯也一拥而上，把另一个士兵扑倒压在身下。

枪声渐渐稀落下来，一个黑发和一个金发的男人跑到了第二辆军车的车下，黑发男人托起金发的矮个子，帮他翻身爬进卡车车厢，金发的矮个子急急地用眼在车厢里寻找着，终于，他看到了自己要找的人，中尉瘫坐在车厢里，他喘息着，刚才用力的一撞已经耗尽了他所有的力气。

"嘿，头儿，见到你，见到你真高兴。"高尼夫居然有点儿结巴。中尉喘着粗气，吃力地点点头，露出个微笑。

"高尼夫！"卡西诺在车下喊，

"卡西诺，头儿在这儿！"高尼夫应到，过去放下了车厢后板，卡西诺也爬上车来。

"头儿，"卡西诺从头到脚打量着中尉，他难以掩饰自己脸上震惊的表情，

"卡西诺，"中尉虚弱地回应，

"头儿，你，你还好吗？"卡西诺喃喃地问，中尉点点头，

"我会活着！"他看着卡西诺和高尼夫两人呆呆的样子又开口问到，

"酋长和戏子呢？"

"我们在这儿！"戏子穿着神父的道袍拎着枪和酋长一道站在卡车下面，中尉点点头，

"很好！我们可以走了吗？"卡西诺一下子醒过神来，

"当然，这车我们已经征用了。"

"这个叫让的家伙应该是以前被捕的，那天晚上没有其他人被捕，更没有人被杀。"法国人说，

"头儿，看起来你是那晚唯一一个中奖的。"戏子看着浑身缠满绷带，躺在床上的人轻轻舒了一口气。

"中尉，我们应该感谢你！"法国人说，

"不，我才应该谢谢你们。"中尉用法文说，

"不，不，是我们应该感谢盟军的大力支持，还有你父亲的关照，他肯定非常为你骄傲，中尉。"法国人说，

"我父亲？"中尉诧异地说，

"你们今天夜里回去后，中尉，请你转告你父亲，中将先生，我们自由法国的抵抗力量会努力和盟军配合，会坚持斗争到胜利。"法国人斗志昂扬地说，中尉轻轻簇了簇眉头，没有说话，只是点了点头。

法国人走了，戏子替中尉掖了掖被子，

"还有几个小时，头儿，你还是睡一会儿吧。"

中尉意味深长地看着戏子，

"你读过我的档案？戏子。"

"嗯嗯。"戏子点点头，

"那么，戏子，请问我的档案哪里有注明我父亲的情况，我怎么不知道我有个中将的父亲。"中尉皱着眉头问，

"这个吗？我只是假设性推断的，当然并不一定准确。"戏子说，

"哦，戏子，我很遗憾你居然没有把他晋升为上将。"中尉打趣地说，

"那样的话有点儿太快太高了，不是吗？"戏子说，

"是啊，会影响可信度。"中尉无可奈何地笑了。

"可是中尉，话说回来你从来没有跟我们谈过你的父母，家人。"戏子说，

"那么，戏子，除了你的档案，还有你的风流韵事外，我也不记得你和我谈过你的家人。"

"没有吗？。"戏子装傻到，

"你想谈谈吗？"中尉明知故问到，

"我看我们还是保持目前的现状为好。"戏子说，

"我同意！"中尉说。

（全文完）


End file.
